


Stakeout

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Stakeout

The worst part of a stakeout, for Illya, was all the waiting that it involved; especially if it was his partner he was waiting for. Scanning his surroundings, Illya was beginning to wonder what had become of Napoleon. He had been gone for far too long.

Finally, after what had felt like an eternity, Napoleon appeared from around the corner. He dashed over to the car and quickly climbed in.

“Where have you been?” Illya demanded.

“I was only gone ten minutes, Tovarisch,” Solo replied, with a sigh. “Now, do you want turkey on rye or cheese salad on white?”


End file.
